Home again Voltron season 7!
by Altea the orca
Summary: VOLTRON SEASON 7 SPOILERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Ok so I just finished watching season 7 and it was QUIZNAKING AWESOME. When I was writing this I made myself cry (idk why I never cry) so this is a story of sibling Keith and acxa and Krolia being their mom duh it's set when they were at his dads grave yeah boiiii go galra go galra go galra I'm done. Enjoy


**Hello everyone guess who just finished season 7... Me the answer is me**

 **anyway I wanted to make this story cuz I love season 7 and always will (not a big fan of the gays tho sorry not sorry)**

 **just st so you are aware I love the acxa and Keith sibling thing but since I don't want Keith to be what shiro i also ship them heck I don't want Keith to be that way so much I ship kallura for all care at this point (actually I'm a Kidge shipper again sorry not sorry)**

 **anyway please enjoy and and vrepid sa my dudes and dudetts.**

* * *

Krolia and Keith were at his fathers grave Krolia was almost in tears looking over the headstone her fingers tracing every letter,

"Heath Kogane 2296 to 2329" she read "he died a hero saved the life of a child"

She placed the flowers down tears flowing down her cheeks, Keith sat beside his mother and placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her she hugged him tightly as kosmo tried cuddling them to make them feel better.

She cried with her son in her arms, "you look so much like him" she said squeezing him tighter, "I'm sorry mom i miss him too" he said

She pushed him slightly to look at him and cupped his face rubbing his cheek with her thumb "your father would have been proud of you Keith, I'm proud of you" she said running her hand though his black hair,

he looked into her purple and yellow eyes before he said anything "thanks mom" he hugged her so tight she thought she was going to explode.

As they broke from their hug kosmo bounced in between them and started Krolia's face while wagging his tail which kept hitting Keith in the face, they both laughed Keith pulled kosmo away from his mother and hugged him. "Good boy"

Then Keith noticed someone watching them he recognized her as acxa, he motioned for her to come over which she did, "what are you doing here I thought you were still on that planet we left?" Keith asked "word of Voltron coming to earth was spreading and I got a ride on a rebel ship and found you here" she said

"So this was your father?" She asked "yeah he was a real hero" he responded.

"Where are you staying?" Krolia asked as kosmo sniffed acxa in which she pet him, " right now nowhere but I'll find a place" "why don't you come with us" Krolia said "the garrison has plenty of space" she nodded and left with them.

* * *

Krolia and Keith allowed acxa to stay in their room until they could speak with Iverson. Keith was asleep with kosmo resting his head on Keith's chest. Krolia was on the couch and acxa was leaning on one of the walls arms crossed across her chest.

Krolia moved towards her, she needed to speak with her daughter.

"Acxa I-" she started "my daughter" " no mother I'm sorry I left the blades and abandoned you I should have been there to help" she said looking down at the floor, "it's not your fault if it wasn't for this war I would've been able to be a better mother to you and him" acxa hugged her mom "it's ok mom I love you and so does he you need to tell him"

Krolia nodded as they broke their hug to look over to Keith who mumbled something in his sleep "Lance stop being stupid" the two giggled and got ready to rest.

* * *

The following day Krolia found Keith in the simulator with some younger cadets she watched him from afar as he taught the younger kids.

Guess even two years on a space whale won't give you all yours sons abilities she had no idea how nice and gentle he is with children.

The last kid jumped out of the simulation and started running to his dorm as Keith waked towards his mother "hi mom can I help you" he said " I never knew how well you are with children" he shrugged and continued staring her folding his arms across his chest, " I need to speak to you in private" she said " ok what about?" He raising an eyebrow, "it's about acxa" she said

They went to a more private area "so what is it that you wanted to tell me about acxa" he said arms still crossed, "the thing I never told you is that she is your half sister" his eyes widen "no your joking that's not possible" "it is I'm sorry I never told" he sighed trying to accept the fact that he had a sibling, " where is she" he asked, "she's in a room the garrison gave her" she answered.

He went and knocked "come in" she said at the other side of the door he went in and attempted a conversation "acxa mom just told me" she only stared at him "and I jus-" he was cut off as she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back "I knew I had a sibling and wanted to meet them the day mom told me" "well now you have and if you don't let go you may not have one" he said jokingly,

She let go not even realizing she was crying tears of joy he wiped a tear off her cheek and told her to sit down they spoke for a while trying to get to know each other.

Krolia walked into the room with kosmo hours later to find the two asleep back to back she smiled and let them be for the night to rest.

* * *

The next morning acxa was wandering the halls when she made a turn and bumped into Krolia "uh mom I'm sorry" it's ok did u sleep well?" She asked " yes" she responded "do you know where Keith is" Krolia asked "no sorry"

Krolia set out with acxa to find him,

Eventually they did and came up to him "Keith I was wondering" Krolia started "if you know where the desert shack is where your father raised you for some time" he looked at her with exitement when they were going to earth that was on of the first places he wanted to take her, "of course I do when I was booted from the garrison that's where I went" she was relieved " would mind taking us there tonight?" She asked with anticipation, "sure"

That night he changed out of his garrison uniform and got a hover bike ready he helped his mom and sister up and left the garrison grounds. They rode through the Desert into the sunset.

When they got there they could not believe their eyes the house was completely destroyed there was furniture and pictures and books all over the place.

Krolia bent down and picked up two object it was Keith's scarlet blanket from when he was a baby and a little hippo tears were forming in her eyes " you kept this?" She asked "yeah" he answered sadly "this was the blanket we wrapped you in when you were born"

"We can rebuild this it'll take a bit but if all three of us pitch in we can do it" acxa said they both looked at her "your right" Keith said agreeing and putting an arm on his mothers shoulders. All three looked into the sunset with determination in their eyes.

* * *

A few weeks later Keith was leaving the garrison his mom and Krolia had been there since early morning working with kosmo, Lance had noticed Keith leaving the garrison everyday after work so he snuck out and followed Keith as far as the hover bike "so where are you heading" Lance asked as Keith fell bottom first into the concrete he got up rubbing the dirt of his pants "no where it's none of your business" he responded angry "uh yeah it is and yes you are," Lance said "and if you don't tell me I'll make it the garrison's business" he said with that classic Lance smirk.

"Ok I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone" Lance hopped on the hover bike and turned it on before Keith could protest.

They got to the house to find Krolia and acxa working on the shack, lances eyes went large "this is where you've been is this you home?" Keith nodded "it was destroyed in the galra attack, "we've been trying to build it for a few weeks now mostly for my mom" Lance was upset that he never asked for help so he offered to help for a bit until it was time to go back.

* * *

The next day Keith didn't see Lance pidge or hunk anywhere at the garrison "Shiro do you know where the others are Keith asked "no I don't know" try calling them maybe?" He sighed in defeat "I already tried that, their not answering" he said "well I'm outta ideas" Shiro said. Keith sighed again..

He left the garrison that night and found Lance pidge and hunk all helping Krolia and acxa out with the house. He was in shock and going to kill Lance,

"What are you all doing here?" He asked "Lance told us what happened and we wanted to help" hunk said with tears in his eyes, " you better asked for help next time or I'll make you pay" pidge threatened punching his arm enough to make it hurt a little, he pushed her back and ruffling her hair,

"You guys don't need to do this" he said a little awkwardly "yes we do Shiro said from behind him placing an arm on his shoulder, with Allura Coran and romelle with him, "thanks you have no idea how much this means to us.

* * *

The following day James followed Keith to the desert with Nadia Ina and kinkade (sorry idk his first name) and found all of them working on it he was impressed they were half way through,

He came and tapped Keith on the shoulder interrupting his conversation with pidge "can I help you?" He asked " yes you can I want to know why your doing this?" He asked in a rude manner

"hey leave him alone he can whatever he wants and doesn't need someone like you poking their nose through here" pidge yelled and James while Keith was holding her arm back "relax pidge he's not worth it" Keith said turning her around while she looked at James with poison in her eyes

"Your a feisty one but watcha gonna do pipsqueak" James said with a smirk "ok that's it James what do you want why are you here" Keith said drawing his blade " whoa whoa whoa I'm here to help I can't believe you did all this without asking anyone" Keith's eyes went wide as he started stammering "you uh want to uh help?" He asked "yes where do we start?" James said

Keith showed them where to begin and they start working right away (I'm sorry I just love Nadia and James so I had to put them in)

* * *

A few weeks later everyone was outside on a huge blanket laughing and hanging out Krolia brought out a platter of food to the picnic from the new house everyone was enjoying everything.

Krolia was on the porch looking off into the sunset and looking at a picture of her husband Keith came behind her "hey you ok" he said gently "yeah I'm fine I just wish he were here to see your new family and everything you've done,

Tears started to sting her eyes "mom it's ok I'm here for you and at least your here to see everything I've done" he said she hugged him and out of nowhere she kissed his cheek "I love you so much Keith" "I love you too mom " he said then acxa joined the hug.

Krolia was happy to be reunited with her old and new family. Keith and acxa were just the same.

* * *

 **Hey everyone I hope you liked this story,**

 **i just finished watching season 7 it was amazing I knew I had to make a season 7 story no matter what victory or death vrepid sa *puts right fist to heart* "get my pod ready"no am I the only one who remembers that episode**

 **i love the relationship Kroli and Keith have, although *inhals deeply* wait for it. I DON'T APPRECIATE THE FACT THAT SHE PROMISED NOT TO LEAVE HIM AND YET SHE DID. At least she came back for him that's all that matters, go galra go galra go galra. Ok I'm done being annoying now**

 **season 7 was awesome! Words can't express how AMAZINGLY AWESOMELY WONDERFULLY EPICALLY NOBLEY INCREDIBLEY UNBELIEVABLY OUTRAGEOUSLY IF THERE WERE A BIGGER WORD FOR AWESOME I WOULD USE IT AWESOME!? ﾟﾘﾄ** **? ﾟﾘﾁ** **? ﾟﾘﾇ** **? ﾟﾘﾃ** **? ﾟﾘﾋ ️** **? ﾟﾙﾂ** **? ﾟﾘﾌ** **? ﾟﾘﾛ** **? ﾟﾘﾜ** **? ﾟﾘﾎ** **? ﾟﾘﾏ** **? ﾟﾘﾹ** **? ﾟﾘﾼ** **?￢ﾝﾤ️** **? ﾟﾒﾜ** **? ﾟﾒﾛ**

 **ok srlsy tho if I had to pick a season I would pick the dumb one**

 **ok ok for real this time I'm done**

 **yeah I cried making it yes I love to break hearts so that's why I had the house torn down your welcome for making you have that good cry you needed.**

 **ok srlsy who am I talking to no one reads this but if you made it this far *troll face stick figure meme***

 **i don't ship klance again sorry not sorry I just "huh Lance can't keep a secret and he's stupid jk again sorry not sorry**

 **"you should know I'm the dumb one"**

 **ok ok now in done... Not really**

 **anyway that's it for tonight (don't worry I'll make more) as always vrepid sa form Voltron ka-chow mega dream to the extreme and may God bless you all thanks for reading America goodnight...**

 ***looks both ways*. Go galra go galra go galra go galra.**


End file.
